


Deserted

by N0thing_t0_say



Category: Sean Wenham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0thing_t0_say/pseuds/N0thing_t0_say
Summary: The world we know is gone, global extinction, except for one man, Liam Tucker, a non social semi-alcoholic with extreme depression. Follow him on his journey of survival and join him as he struggles with loneliness and loss. Based off "The End of the World," a mobile story driven game developed by Sean Wenham.





	Deserted

"Don't drink anymore silly, you're my ride remember?" Morgan, Liam's girlfriend, grabbed the shot glass out of his hand. He looked at her with a slight smile as if to say "really?" She rolled her eyes and reached her colder than normal fingers around his wrist and pulled him out of his seat and towards the door.  
"Come on, we gotta go home now." Her smile was glowing. She opened the door and Liam shot awake with tears in his eyes.


End file.
